Half
26 year old Maria Phillips was a quiet, sensitive girl. She was happy, friendly, had a wonderful family... everything was, in a word, perfect. Then the war started. She worked at a homeless shelter for a while, taking care of those displaced by the revolt, but one night, she found herself blindfolded and gagged, dragged somewhere she could not identify. After enduring weeks of torture, her face was shoved into a strange device, and Maria Phillips ceased to exist... replaced by 1/2. Her memories are foggy after that until one day, while she was in the Emptiness visibly plagued by conflicting emotions, that she was found by 77. The dark stitchpunk played on the girl's obvious mental torment, twisting the paranoid delusions into something she could use. To be honest, 1/2 isn't even sure if she's evil. But 77 has told her that her fears are founded, and what she was made into is an abomination, playing she and her group up as a band of the downtrodden and outcast, there to end the oppression of those who think they are superior. Her friendship with a member of the clock tower crew eventually causes her to rebel against 77 and join up with them for a while. She develops a relationship with 9, who was the first one to show her true kindness outside of i. They grew very close in the short span of time they had to spend together, and were at a point where they had discussed consummating their relationship. It was at this point that 9 was captured by 77, and 1/2 gave her life to save him. She dies in his arms. Shortly before her death, when she was first being seen to by 2 in her last moments, she requested he take her eye from her and give it to 9 "when the time was right"... Relationships None... at least not at first. 1/2 is terrified of just about everyone, for obvious reasons. 77 controls her through fear and careful manipulation of her terror and mental trauma. Oddly enough, when she eventually meets i, she finds an unexpected friend. She finds herself wanting to help hir, even if that means going against 77. After moving into the clock tower for a brief time, she develops shaky friendships with some of the others, and even carries a brief relationship with 9. They had gotten quite close and were about to move to the next step of consummating their relationship when she was killed by 77, which devastated 9. Personality Disjointed and a little bit bipolar, 1/2 is more or less unhinged. It's almost defined by her face, one half stitched into a permanent smile, the other half stitched into a permanent frown. She does not have split personalities, but her conflicting emotions and memories have caused her to be as much a danger to others as she is to herself. No one has ever heard her life, but she sometimes will sing to herself when she's lonely and no one can hear. Perhaps, if she had someone who was a true friend, she could overcome. But for now, horror and uncertainty keep her where she is. Part of why she's so messed up probably rests in the tormented nature of her creation. Her left eye, while it may seem useless, does not see anything normal. She can see "what is hidden" with it, giving her the ability to find people sneaking near the rogues' hideout. It bothers her, however, since that's not all she can see that's hidden, and it gives her horrible headaches when she tries to block it out. When she joined the family for a brief time, she became a bit more cheerful, happy to help taking care of the littles where she could. Still very shy and uncertain, i's friendship helped her get the courage up to admit her feelings to 9, who - out of all of the members of the clock tower crew - was the kindest to her. Voice Actor Idina Menzel - Elphaba in Wicked Theme Songs "I Stand" - Idina Menzel "Brave" - Idina Menzel Other Characters Say... "Why fret over such...useless things? What you are now is nothing but a mistake, an abomination. Why not put yourself to good use and work for me?" - 77 "Kinda messed up, but it's not her fault. If she got over her insecurities, she'd be a decent person." - i "Pff. She's a crybaby. And weird. Do you see that wonky eye, or is that just me?" - 181 "I was REALLY surprised to see mom and dad having another baby, but I'm not quite as surprised to see them have another girl. She reminds me a lot of daddy, making her very adorable. She's a sweet thing~" - 57 "Oh... you's jumpy like, too.... you need naps...dey make you feel... all goods..." - 91 "75? Oh she's great! She likes all the stuff I like, and she laughs at my stories, too. She's an awesome friend." - 20 "She's my sister, I'm her brother, I'll always be there for her no matter what - she's like my best friend~ <3" - 12 Created by MamaCJ Category:Clock Tower OCs Category:Rogues Category:Created by the Apprentice Category:MamaCJ